Talk:Charlotte Lola
Lola's Mother I wonder whether Lola's mother is the last remaining unnamed Yonkou. If so, guessing she would the frizzy haired person with the big grin in the picture of the Yonkou (see http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yonkou). Would explain where Lola got her impressive mouth... Just some random thoughts, nothing based on fact as you can see in the picture of the yonkou as Garp said,the guy in the left was kaidou. Yes, i'd say that Big Mom, the final Yonkou, is definitely Lola's mother, as they greatly resemble each other (Apart from the apparent third eye), Lola's mother is supposedly in the New World, and thus extremely powerful, and they're both unbelievably ugly. Edit: Oh, by the way, please sign your posts. I know that's being hypocritical, but the picture made it hard to sign my post when I first made it. :Its not a "third eye", its the cheek highlight... One-Winged Hawk 17:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :Big Mom´s Jolly Roger got a skull with big lips, which gives a hint that she and Lola really have big lips. Its possible that Big Mom is Lola´s mother Oh, right; that does make more sense. I was just slightly confused by how close it is to the eye above it, and how it can be seen through the shadow. Karshí 17:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I should add that to mythbusters... You're not the first to say it is. One-Winged Hawk 18:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Also in One Piece 828 it states that 1 of the Charlotte daughters has left in order to find a husband. This is obviously referring to Lola finding a husband. DGPOffical (talk) 00:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC)DGPOffical 17:51, June 2, 2016 (PST) ::: It's 99.99% confirmed now that Lola is one of Big Mom's daughters, but until this is not 100% confirmed (i.e. directly and undoubtedly stated in a chapter), it still counts as speculation and is not to be added yet.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: well now it WAS confirmed in 835 13:33, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Two Lolas Would it be alright if these two were arranged like some of the transformer pages on Wikipedia like Starscream if they are going to be on the same page. Just so that the infobox won't be too cramped, histories won't be mixed up, and what ever problems might occur. Separation can be a option I guess, but I kinda think it should be applied much later when the article requires it.Mugiwara Franky 09:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... When I tried it, the previews produced some strange effects. The infobox had some uneasy unsettledness to it. If you know how to make it work, be my guest MF. One-Winged Hawk 09:54, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Something like what is being shown now in the page. It's still beta but that's the idea.Mugiwara Franky 10:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Split? Huh? Why the unexplained split? Their the same person almost so they should be on the same page. Same with the Risky brothers. One-Winged Hawk 20:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually, they aren't the same person, they just have similar personality trais since Zombie Lola was created with Lola's shadow. However, they are two characters (as clearly said in the article), and therefore they should be two separate articles for them, just like Jigorou and Inuppe have own articles. The article on the Risky brothers should be split as well. El Chupacabra 15:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah but those two don't share the same name. One-Winged Hawk 16:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::But technically there's no difference. In all cases a person's shadow was used to animate a corpse. Zombies who were made of corpses of dead people like Ryuuma or Captain John were called by their human names. The zombies made with the shadows of the rollng pirates were all made of animal corpses, which means that they had no personal names while alive, that's why were called after the owners of their shadows. Inuppe, who had Sanji's shadow was not named after him because he was part of the penguin trio. I think we should keep the information about the human Lola and the human Risky brothers under the current article names and create new pages called "Zombie Lola" and "Zombie Risky Brothers" for the Zombies. El Chupacabra 14:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I care little to be honest how the articles are laid out. I recall we started with two but merged them. Count me as "neutral" on this matter. One-Winged Hawk 14:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, is there anybody against the split? El Chupacabra 15:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::looks as if nobody were against it. I'll do it. El Chupacabra 16:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Opinion or Fact (I say Opinion) Hmmm, I think I actually getting the hang of this. But that isn't the topic, the topic is about this little text: "Arguably the ugliest woman featured in One Piece" It is stated in the part of "Human Lola" (still I then would prefer 2 pages instead of 1 but that is another discussion). But isn't this more like Speculations then a true fact? As it is saying an opinion instead of a true fact. For instance I think Kokoro is actually the most uglyest. But I wont see that on her page at all. Should Appearances not cover the visual look of somebody, like type of clothing, hairstyle or things like that... instead of "Arguably the coolest male featured in One Piece". Still asking instead of bluntly editing, cuz I hate that :P. Kraken 20:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :True, true. At the very least:"Arguably one of the most ugliest women featured in One Piece" would be better. Anyway; :*Guilty as changed for the error*. :Embarressed; VERY. :-( One-Winged Hawk 01:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Proposal count I beleave the proposal count is off by one. She also proposed to Zoro in Chapter 483 on page 13. http://i95.photobucket.com/albums/l133/Drkirby/Random/Untitled.png 03:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Discussion on making two articles Shouldn't there be a discussion first before the separation of human Lola and Zombie Lola?Mugiwara Franky 16:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :See the "Split" section above. El Chupacabra 16:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Second Picture? Do we really need a post timeskip pic in her infobox? She hasn't undergone any changes that are worth noticing. The current pic can go in her history section, but I don't think it needs to be in the infobox. 18:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree with DP, I don't see any changes in her physical looks I'm also going to mention this here, speaking of pics, can we please get some more images onto this page? It looks really dull with only text after the infobox. 18:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Images should never be used to make a page attractive, they are demostration not decoration. The page is fine. Rather have too little then too many. A wikia should be able to exist without images backing it up; we add them to support text. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 20:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well she changed her dress and her hat and have a new coat as well.. I say we keep it.. Nami and Sanji didnt change a lot either.. I believe it was decide here that we will use the switch only for characters that has physically changed, so outfits don't count (because it's not like they change outfit only after 2 years...). Well then, change it from the others too.. Like Gan Fall... And why are the Straw Hats an exception? If its only a 'physicall change'.. You can count minor physical changes, like hairstyles, but the other characters who really don't changed shouldn't have a switch in the first place. Discuss it case by case. Sanji's hair changed, it's covering his other eye now and his goatee also grew. It was a physical change and it was noticeable. The SH are no exception since they all really changed and you can cleary notice the changes So outfits doesn't count.. Mmmmkay... Btw... Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Brook(yup, he counts too XD) and Nami didn't change THAT much. Only small details like some other new characters.. Brook hardly changed at all after the TS either. I think we should keep Lola's post-TS picture. And just look at Mozu and Kiwi! 20:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) More images I agree with DP who said earlier that there should be more images in the article. I'll try to find some scenes that are relevant enough to add. But somebody should replace them with higher quality images. 21:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Just a note, I'm prob. going to start making sure images fit in line with our Image Guidelines like I used to, but I'm waiting until my study period in the week of the 9th of Feb (can't remember what date that Monday is). One-Winged Hawk 21:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 825 We will not say that Lola is Big Mom's daughter, regardless of how similar she looks to Okami or whatever. We will wait until we actually get confirmation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good, but if we start getting vandals the page just needs locking. 16:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) one piece 825 check page no 9, it's lola on big moms ship, why dont you mention it?it's obvious that she has a role in the yonkou arc. -- 06:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Except that she didn't recognize Sanji, and Purin's account of a sister who left home to find a husband of her own obviously conflicts her being with the Firetanks. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:17, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Not to mention we've seen Lola post-timeskip in File:Chapter 654.png. She was still in Water 7 around the time the Straw Hats entered the New World. 11:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 835 Alright, it begins. We now know that the giant-headed juice guy is Linlin's former husband and had two daughters with her. He asks to see Chiffon and says he heard Lola left home, without explicitly stating they're his daughters, however. Of course, we already know Chiffon looks almost identical to Lola. So the question is, can we say anything in the article or do we still have to wait for more explicit statements? 11:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Lola and Chiffon are not the same person. We saw Lola post time skip a nd i noticed that Lola's and chiffon;s hair length is different. They might be twins doughters of the giant head dude. Dinosel (talk) 11:55, August 4, 2016 (UTC) That's not new information, Dinosel. The question is whether or not was can list Lola's mother as Big Mom. The answer, in my opinion, is 'yes'. As DP has often said, sometimes Oda expects the audience to infer things. It was already obvious that Lola was one of the daughters, with Chiffon really pushing it to the 'inferred' level. But there was still a chance it was a fake-out. Now, there can be no doubt. Think about it like this... If we the audience is expected to believe that Sabo is dead, even if millions of people speculation that he's alive, we have to list him as dead. Now the audience is expected to believe that Lola is Big Mom's daughter. Even if it turns out to have a twist ending, we should still list her as Oda expects us to. Further question: Can we move to Charlotte Lola? In my opinion, no. 12:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Lets just wait for the next chapters to come. there are people adding Lola to big Mom's family but this is just a speculation. The giant headed man never confirmed with his own words that lola and Chifon are his doughters. Dinosel (talk) 12:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) With the case of a typical chapter-ending hanger, nope. The chances that Lola is someone else that happens to be named like Chiffon' sister and looks like her are zero, so yes, imo we can say she is Chiffon' sister. @Ryuzaki: if you are thinking about a "sanji case", for what we know Lola left home simply to look for a broom of her choosing, that's all. I don't even think she is on bad terms with the mother otherwise she wouldn't give Nami her vivre card, would she? Until there are evidences that she casted away her surname, she remains Charlotte Lola. The only reason why we are even considering the opposite is because we were reluctant to rename Sanji. @leviathan89: I agree, but there's no indicator or reason to assume Lami isn't Law's blood sister or carries any other name either (Doubly so because she was a child living happily), and yet she's referred to as such instead of "Trafalgar Lami". Ditto for other characters like Rebecca and Viola, among others, who are referred to as such instead of "Riku Rebecca" or "Riku Viola", so it would be pretty inconsistent to change Lola's name page to "Charlotte Lola" for now.Totoofze47 (talk) 13:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't think those are really good examples: IIRC in Lami case the main issue was the "Water D." part, in fact someone recently proposed to rename her just "Trafalgar Lami". For the Riku Family, King Riku was actually the only one with the surname, but for the Charlotte Family everybody so far had the Charlotte surname. The only real question we have left to address is do we add Charlotte to her name? 18:12, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I would vote yes (Changing the tile to Charlotte Lola).Copper5 (talk) August 4, 2016 (UTC) No. id suggest waiting a bit longer. Her name will propably be revealed in the next chapter. No need to rush. Dinosel (talk) 18:24, August 4, 2016 (UTC) We couldn't add the surnames for Lami, Viola, Byojack etc. so we can't add it here either. 18:27, August 4, 2016 (UTC) You gotta bring up those old wounds as a means of pouring salt on another. That's harsh, Kage. 19:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I have no issue with her being claimed as Big Mom's daughter. Been a long time coming, we would look absolutely silly if we still held out. 19:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC) My problem with surnames has always been tied to a lack of examples of other family members, not whether or not the name has been explicitly stated. In this case, we have her sister's name consistent with those of her countless half-siblings, so I would say it's very reasonable to rename to Charlotte Lola. Pending this decision, we also may be able to move Lola (Zombie) to just "Lola". 19:27, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Call her Big Mom and apple juice's daughter, but don't rename the article to Charlotte Lola. We don't know if she threw that name away. 19:31, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't think she did. I mean, she has her mom's Vivre Card and still spoke highly of her when she met Nami. I don't think she was throwing her name away so much as hiding it like Law did. 19:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) It's my fault for bringing up the Charlotte name, but let's solve these one at a time. Can we consider her Big Mom's daughter? Seeing a lot of 'yes's. 20:15, August 4, 2016 (UTC) That's already been resolved. The current issue is whether or not to add Charlotte to her name. 20:29, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I'd hold off on naming her "Charlotte Lola" until she's introduced that way or we learn more about her past with the family. Since "Lola" doesn't mesh with the food names of the other children, she may have a different Charlotte name. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:10, August 4, 2016 (UTC) The reason we don't add surnames unless actually stated is because the Japanese doesn't exist. シャーロット would not exist anywhere on any manga page talking about Lola. SeaTerror (talk) 22:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I know virtually all evidence shows Lola is Chiffon's twin sister (as the father said "Once I gave her two daughters together") and henceforth the 21st/23rd daughter, until the upcoming chapters say so, we do NOT put in such info. 23:58, August 4, 2016 (UTC) She doesn't have to be named after a food for it to fit. Perospero is named after licking. 02:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I think a good idea is to update the page with the events of the chapter, or wait for any later chapters first and then unlock it. However, the "move" option needs to remain in lockdown to avoid any careless renaming from non-administrators. -Adv193 (talk) 02:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Page unlocked since there was a clear majority for adding the information. "Move" is still locked. Seems like most are against renaming but is the discussion over yet? 13:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I think we should close this discusson for now. Dinosel (talk) 13:58, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Either close it or poll it. Either way the discussion shouldn't be open much longer. And I lean towards just closing it. 14:20, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, closing then. 14:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Charlotte Lola and Chiffon are confirmed Pound's daughters. Do we add Charlotte because she is Big Mom's daughter or it still unclear if Big Mom is her mom? Chiffon and Lola are siblings and she has Charlotte as her surname or... Do we wait for future chapters? Meshack (talk) 15:42, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Lola is confirmed to be Big Mom's daughter but she might not use the name Charlotte like Sanji is not using the name Vinsmoke. Dinosel (talk) 15:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Then why is that page named "Vinsmoke Sanji"? Strawhatmsd (talk) 19:38, January 15, 2017 (UTC) That Because Sanji call himself Vinsmoke Sanji in chapter 843 and also Lola seam to consider herself as a accepted member of the Charlotte Family so the article should be call Charlotte Lola Cdswalkthrough (talk) 13:10, April 19, 2017 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:10, April 19, 2017 (UTC) this page should be moved to Charlotte Lola, like every other Charlotte article, Amande and Nusstorte are also under their full name although we never saw them in the manga CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 05:12, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Name Lola's name isn't food-based like her siblings. -- 07:52, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Lola’s name could be music based from the Movable Do system of Solfège. —- 22:12, July 30, 2018 (UTC) 17:09, July 30, 2018 (CT) Romanized Name Shouldn't we change her romanized name to "Lola" as now we know how oda spelled it on the vivre card as shown in chapter 837 and episode 798? Rhavkin (talk) 13:35, November 28, 2017 (UTC) The article already uses that spelling. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:50, November 28, 2017 (UTC) I'm talking about in the charbox. Rhavkin (talk) 18:58, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :That's kinda not how romanisated names work... In this case, the "r" is the Romanisation represents is a alveolar flap. It doesn't change just because the way its spelt in latin changes. Its the same in all instances of reference to "ra"/"la" in Japanese. :http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Japanese_Phonetics :I have to know this stuff in regards to Vocaloid... =_=' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:56, November 28, 2017 (UTC) But when Oda introduce a character in English we also call it romanize. If what you're saying is right, shouldn't the charbox title be "Vocaloid Name"? Rhavkin (talk) 20:05, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :I have no idea what yours saying... :But if the name is presented in Japanese, then regardless a Romanisation of said name exists. The name in Japanese corresponds to a set of Romanise letters. This is why they exist and this is a usual scheme used for any Japanese name... Romanisation also exists in Chinese, Korean and several other languages. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:19, November 28, 2017 (UTC) There are two kinds of romanization that you are mixing up. The kind that we put in infoboxes is commonly known as romaji; it's just the pronunciation of the word written out in the Latin alphabet to aid people who can't read Japanese. That's why Luffy's name is written as "Rufi" in his infobox, despite Oda writing it as Luffy multiple times, because that's how it's pronounced in Japanese. The other kind of romanization is Oda writing a name in the Latin alphabet. Since we're an English wiki, we would use that name throughout the site. But it is NOT how Japanese people pronounce the name, which is what the infobox romanization is. Look at the articles of other things that Oda has romanized into english. Rarely, if ever, will the infobox romanization correspond with that, because the two serve different purposes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:47, November 28, 2017 (UTC)